Drabbles Zadès
by Storiesmania
Summary: Pleins de petits drabbles (UA ou non) avec le couple Hadès et Zelena.
1. Cent fois !

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit pour la nuit du Fof du 4 Avril sur le thème Cent.

* * *

Cent fois !

Elle tourne en rond comme un lion en cage et énervée elle dit :

\- Cela fait 100 fois que je l'appelle ! Où es-t-il encore allé traîner ?

\- Calme toi Zelena. Laisse-le donc profiter du fais qu'il n'est plus aux Enfers.

\- Je sais que je devrais pas m'inquiéter. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il vient dès le premier appel d'habitude. Mais là ça fait 100 !

\- Il ne risque rien. C'est quand même le dieu des Enfers.

\- Oui je sais Regina, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, comme toi quand Robin rentre tard sans te prévenir avant.


	2. Berceau et rêve étrange

Note de l'auteur:

Petit Drable écrit durant un atelier d'écriture.

* * *

Berceau et rêve étrange.

"Ah, putain de bordel de merde ! "

En entendant cette phrase et reconnaissant la voix de mon cher et tendre, je me lève aussitôt du sofa pour voir ce qu'il est en train de trafiquer dans la grange. Je pousse la porte et entre dans le bâtiment réaménagé pour servir d'atelier. Je m'approche doucement de lui, qui est en train de fabriquer un berceau de ses mains, sans utiliser la magie et remarque qu'il s'est coupé, et pas qu'un peu. Je me met à genoux à côté de lui et prend la main blessée avec douceur avant de la soigner en diffusant doucement ma magie verte pour refermer la plaie. Il me lance un regard reconnaissant, puis je lui propose de faire une pause et nous rentrons à la maison. Je lui prépare quelque chose à grignoter, bien qu'il n'aime pas me laisser me mouvoir trop longtemps depuis que mon ventre rebondi de femme enceinte se voit davantage. Mais il sait que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je suis une sorcière bon sang ! Je suis loin d'être en sucre. Après s'être rempli le ventre, il s'assoit sur le canapé et je me blotti contre lui. Nous nous endormons tous les deux épuisés par la matinée que nous avons passé mais le calme est de courte durée, car j'entends ma fille Robyn m'appeler depuis sa chambre. Elle a fait un cauchemar et quand je lui ai demandé ce dont il s'agissait, elle m'a répondu avec un air horrifié:

\- Il pleuvait des chats et des chiens.


	3. Vie et solitude

Note de l'auteur:

Petit drabble écrit pour un atelier ^^

* * *

Vie et solitude.

Un vent glacial caressait son corps sans vie. Tout le monde disait qu'elle était morte, mais moi, je ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose ! Je l'aimais trop pour croire cela. J'étais le dieu des Enfers bon sang ! J'étais Hadès ! Je savais ce que je disais quand je parlais de mort. Et pour moi, c'était clair, quelqu'un c'était trompé quelque part. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Je l'aurais vue passer devant moi. Elle n'est pas passée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été tuée dans ce cas. Et puis, il n'y avais pas de pierre tombale arborant son nom: Zelena Mills. Elle devait être là, encore en vie quelque part. Ce corps là ne pouvait être qu'un subterfuge, le corps de quelqu'un ayant changé d'apparence pour tromper tout le monde. Les autres membres de sa famille me prenaient pour un fou, mais j'avais la tête parfaitement calée sur les épaules. Je l'ai cherchée dans tous les coins, le coeur battant à tout rompre tant j'avais peur de me tromper. Finalement, je l'ai retrouvée. Ma vie n'était que solitude avant que je ne la rencontre, elle l'était encore plus lorsque tout le monde a pensé qu'elle était perdue, mais après ça j'ai su que tout irait bien. Et cette phrase prononcée il y a longtemps par l'une de mes connaissance faisait enfin sens dans mon esprit:

\- La vie est un enfer de solitude sauf quand on est amoureux.


	4. L'Antiquité

**Note de l'auteur:**

Petit OS écrit pour un atelier.

* * *

Hadès est tranquillement installé sur le canapé du salon en train de bouquiner un bon livre lorsque une petite fille tapote son bras pour attirer son attention. Il baisse les yeux sur la petite qui lui demande alors:

\- Papa, toi qui est un dieu, tu peux me raconter comment c'était l'Antiquité ?

\- Bien sûr ma chérie. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Je suis curieuse. Et puis je dois faire un exposé pour l'école et la maîtresse m'a conseillé de te poser des questions.

\- Ah je vois. Je vais t'aider un peu alors.

Il commence donc à décrire à sa fille les immenses temples de marbres blancs construits par les différents peuples pour adorer les divinités. Il décrivit les fêtes somptueuses qui étaient données par les plus riches membres de la population, en évitant de mentionner les orgies, ne voulant pas choquer la fillette. Puis, il parla des différences existantes entrent cette société et celle qui est d'actualité, comme l'absence d'égalité entre les individus, mais aussi les points communs, à travers les nombreuses batailles qui ont envoyées pas mal d'âmes dans son domaine, et puis quantité d'autre choses, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'endorme dans ses bras, son petit calepin rempli de notes. C'est ainsi que Zelena, la compagne d'Hadès, après avoir récupéré son aînée Robyn chez son père, découvre le duo. Un livre est posé sur la table de chevet tandis qu'une enfant rousse aux paupières closes, a la tête posée sur le torse de son père qui n'ose pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. La sorcière de l'Ouest sourit devant cet adorable tableau tandis que Robyn se dépêche d'aller dans sa chambre. La femme profite de l'absence de son aînée et du sommeil de sa deuxième fille pour embrasser passionnément son compagnon qui pose avec affection sa main libre sur le ventre rebondi de Zelena tout en approfondissant le baiser. Puis elle lui demande de quoi ils ont discuté pour que leur fille: Kathy, s'endorme aussi vite et Hadès dit simplement:

\- C'est passionnant l'Antiquité, mais je crois qu'elle en a eu un peu marre de m'entendre parler des multiples conflits entre les peuples. C'est trop proche de ce que l'on lui apprend à l'école.


	5. Monstre !

**Note de l'auteur:**

Petit OS écrit pour un atelier d'écriture.

* * *

"Vous êtes un monstre !", voilà une phrase qui me suit où que j'aille. Oh bien sûr, je n'ai pas agit pour changer les choses, loin de là. Mais depuis mon enfance, je n'ai étais que ça, un monstre. Mes frères me considéraient comme tel eux aussi. Même si Poséidon était bien plus gentil que Zeus. Il a essayé d'empêcher mon frère de m'envoyer gérer les Enfers, mais j'y suis allé malgré tous ses efforts. Alors maintenant, j'agis comme le veut ma fonction. Je suis un monstre, un juge impartial mais cruel, je rends à autrui ce qu'il m'a été donné. Je suis maudit et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je suis figé dans ma routine, aussi immobile et silencieux que mon coeur maudit. Seul un amour véritable pourrait me délivrer, mais qu'elle personne, qu'elle femme sensée serait capable d'aimer un monstre tel que moi ? Jamais je ne quitterais cet endroit. Personne ne me donnera une chance d'être celui que j'ai toujours voulu être. Je ne serais qu'un monstre, et ceci, jusqu'à la fin des temps.


	6. Disparue

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce drabble a été écris dans le cadre d'un petit atelier d'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Hadès court dans le bois, cherchant activement la femme de sa vie. Il se rappelle la fois où ils ont fait un tour en bicyclette dans les bois d'Oz à la recherche de Dorothy. C'est là qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle, juste après que le vélo, rencontrant une racine trop grosse est tombé. C'est là qu'il l'a enlacée la première fois. C'est là qu'il a eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Et maintenant, dans un bois bien différent et plus dangereux, il cherche dans tous les coins, tentant d'apercevoir sa chevelure aux couleurs des flammes des Enfers qu'il gère et se sent inutile. Ses pouvoirs sont bien plus faibles sur terre que chez lui sur son territoire, mais il ne peut pas la laisser toute seule. Il ne peut pas compter juste sur ses nouveaux amis auquel il a mis du temps à se fier. Non, il doit la chercher lui même et il court vite, de plus en plus vite. Cela augmente le rythme des battement de son cœur, il sait qu'il est bien là, il ne perdra pas, et il ne la perdra pas non plus. Il ne renonce pas à l'idée de revoir son aimée, enlevée, et emportée dans des bois inconnus. Loin de ses bras.


	7. A feu et à sang !

**Note de l'auteur:**

Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof du vendredi 1er mars 2019 sur le thème Anarchie.

* * *

A feu et à sang

Il aime semer le chaos, appréciant de voir le désespoir des gens sur leur visage. Cependant, ce qu'il déteste par dessus tout, c'est l'anarchie qu'il n'a pas provoquée et qui fait du mal aux siens. Il voit Storybrooke presque totalement réduit en cendre et son coeur saute dans sa poitrine alors qu'il parcours les rues déserte, de peur de trouver le corps de Zelena ou de sa fille dans les décombres.

Pour la première fois, il prie son frère de protéger sa famille le temps qu'il arrive à les retrouver et à démolir la tête du responsable de toute cette destruction. Zeus fort étonné accepte malgré tout de jeter un coup d'œil sur cette partie de la Terre et repère la sorcière immobile, sûrement inconsciente, sous les débris de la bibliothèque en compagnie de quelques autres personnes de son entourage. Il signale cela à Hadès qui fonce dans cette direction sans perdre de temps même s'il sent l'odeur du sang et des flammes qui envahit la ville. Il court comme jamais et gagne le lieu désigné par son aîné en quelques minutes. Là, il la découvre blessée, son coeur ne battant presque plus et des larmes de rage commencent à dévaler de ses joues. Il serre les poings et murmure, la voix tremblante d'émotions, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent :

\- Je t'interdis de me laisser tout seul… Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi… Je t'en supplies Zelena, restes avec moi… Ne me force pas à aller te chercher aux Enfers…

Un lourd silence entoure le couple puis un énorme démon de feu apparaît près du dieu qui garde son aimée contre lui. Hadès lance un regard noir à la créature et puis une fois qu'il eut soigné la sorcière, il ôte sa veste et allonge Zelena sur le sol, sa veste roulée en boule sous sa tête pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il s'avance ensuite vers l'être et l'attaque pour protéger les survivants de la ville mais surtout celle qu'il aime tant. L'ennemi ne bouge pas d'un poil, ne semblant pas du tout impressionné puis le dieu commence à attaquer et un énorme orage lui vient en aide.

La divinité sourit et remercie silencieusement son frère en silence avant d'exploser le monstre puis il retourne aux côtés de sa belle et essaye de trouver les autres avec son aide quand elle revient à elle. Ils sont tous les deux horrifiés par les dégâts de la ville mais sont soulagés de retrouver Regina et tous les autres en vie, protégés par la magie du ténébreux ainsi que celle de la sauveuse.


	8. Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Note de l'auteur:**

Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof du vendredi 1er mars 2019 sur le thème Bougie.

* * *

Une lueur dans les ténèbres.

Avant, il était seul, personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Il était perdu, un immense brouillard dans la tête et le temps figeant totalement son coeur. Quand ce dernier s'est remis à battre, suite au baiser de Zelena, il a vu s'allumer une bougie dans les ténèbres envahissant son univers. Il a enfin vu un peu de lumière, une douce lueur qui ne cessa de grandir par la suite, lui réchauffant l'intérieur et le rendant plus attentionné et tendre. Ce changement surprend beaucoup de gens et elle la première, mais finalement, elle apprécie l'homme qu'il est devenu. Jamais elle aurait penser ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort la première fois qu'elle l'a vu au pays d'Oz et maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui.


End file.
